A solid-state memory card (referred to as a “memory card” for short) refers to a card using a flash memory chip (e.g., a NAND Flash, etc.) as a storage medium. At present, memory cards have been widely used in various electronic devices (e.g., webcams, laptops, handheld game consoles, etc.), and the electronic devices can perform data reading and writing operations on the data on a memory card.
The data reading and writing operations of a memory card are in units of physical pages (referred to as “pages” for short), wherein unbalanced operations could exist while storing and reading data, i.e. the data reading frequencies of a memory card are different in different pages, wherein the data with a higher reading frequency but a lower writing frequency is called cold data, and the cold data is not conducive to the balanced use of storage space on a memory card due to its higher reading frequency but lower writing frequency. In addition, the storage particles store data by electric charges, and when the data reading count reaches a certain extent, the phenomenon of reading failure will appear, rendering the storage charges change, that is, when the cold data reading count reaches a certain extent, the problem that data cannot be read (i.e., a reading failure) is prone to happen. It can be seen that it is necessary to process the cold data on a memory card (such as a data transfer, etc).
In the prior art, an electronic device needs to scan data on a memory card first by using a mapping relationship of the FTL (Flash Translation Layer) algorithm before processing cold data and determine whether the scanned data is cold data, and then to process the cold data on the memory card according to the determination result. However, the process of scanning data on a memory card and determining whether it is cold data often requires a large amount of calculations, and the cold data scanning and determination are again performed by the FTL on the memory card, while the operations of reading and writing data on a memory card also need to be performed by the FTL, therefore, the cold data scanning and determination increase the calculation amount of a memory card, and reduce the data reading and writing performance of the memory card.